


Telling a secret

by fortaelleren



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotions, M/M, Talking About the Past, Tears, disfigured face, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren
Summary: He went for the stairs, two steps at a time to reach the lightened room quickly. Even with the yellow glow, the hallways on the first floor were dark.“You’re here, didn’t expect you to come.”, a figure, hidden in the shadowy corner of the room he had entered, said.“I am not a coward.”, Sebastian answered, closing the creaky door behind him.
Relationships: Sebastian Krueger/Nikto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Telling a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Have a very self-indulged fic about my favorite boy Krueger and the second best Nikto. There isn’t enough content about Krueger, so I had to do something.
> 
> Since, i have only a superficial knowledge about personality disorders just like Nikto’s, I didn’t focus too much on it. Hopefully, my way of describing and writing him doesn’t offend anyone.
> 
> Also, I wanted this to be mainly pwp but it turned out very emotional, so yeah, prepare for some feels

Somewhere in western Kazakhstan at the Caspian Sea, close to the Russian border, Sebastian Krueger finds himself walking through the dark forest near the city his faction is currently stationed in. It was far past midnight, the half moon high above his head throwing black shadows on the ground, making his combat boots disappear as he walked along the path, the leaves crunching beyond his feet. Late August already showing the first hints of the approaching autumn. Despite the slight disturbance his heavy steps were making, the place was silent, offering the feeling of peace and tranquility. Something he hadn’t experienced often in the past, last time in between breaks from duty with the KSK under Blaustein’s command, the only person ever who had seen more in him than just a troublemaker. Though, Blaustein’s beliefs were proven in vain the moment they had found the dead civilians. And even then, the Lieutenant had helped him flee from custody. Their friendship had ended that day but Sebastian’s gratitude remained.

A building appeared out of the dark when the path ended in a circle-shaped clearing. The villa was old and abandoned with no sign of habitation, the perfect place to disappear from enemy radar for a while. This time, however, Sebastian wasn’t on the run from hostile threats and opposing companies.

Reaching the entrance of the estate, he took a closer look at the friable plaster that colored the exterior walls in a friendly grey, he didn’t expect to find a different picture inside the house. Everything about this place screamed old and uninviting, and Sebastian would rather not enter it but then again, he had seen worse places. At least, it lacked the musty smell of masonry rotting with mold.

Inside the villa, the hallways were just as black as the forest he just had traversed. Only a faint light, coming from a room upstairs, undetectable from the outside. He wasn’t alone here but after all, that had been the intention.

He went for the stairs, two steps at a time to reach the lightened room quickly. Even with the yellow glow, the hallways on the first floor were dark.

“You’re here, didn’t expect you to come.”, a figure, hidden in the shadowy corner of the room he had entered, said.

“I am not a coward.”, Sebastian answered, closing the creaky door behind him. The room was almost empty besides a dusty mattress on the ground and a wooden table on which the gas lamp was providing the weak light.

“Of course not.”, the figure stepped into the light, revealing similar clothing too those of Sebastian’s, blue cargo pants, a heavy jacket and some boots, only that the man was wearing a mask. Sebastian had left his in the room he was living in for the time of Allegiance’s vacation here in Kazakhstan. “It’s bold of you to walk around without protection.”, the man said, referring to Sebastian wearing nothing on his head for once, displaying his full face, the brown eyes, the dark blond hair that truly needed a cut soon and the scar which split his lips in half on the left side. Sebastian wasn’t proud of this one because unlike the many battle scars on his other body parts, the one in his face were a grim reminder of the one time he had trusted a person enough to let down his guard.

“There is no one here.”, Sebastian said, taking a step forward.

“Still, there is always the chance of an ambush.”

“I know,” Sebastian smiled, putting as much warmth in it as possible, so the other man would understand that he wasn’t in fact making fun of him. “but I am certain, you haven’t asked me to meet you here to talk about the possibilities of an attack, right?”

No, I haven’t.”, the man sighed, the stepped into Sebastian’s personal space to grab his right arm and lead him to the mattress. He pulled him down, sitting in front of him, legs crossed. “I wanted to show you something.” Sebastian watched the man as he loosened the straps around his chin. Ever since meeting Nikto three years ago, he had never seen the man’s face before. Nikolai had told him that whatever horrible had happened in the past, had caused an acute dissociative disorder that made Nikto a distant, emotionless person. And while it might be true that the man had difficulties to interact with other people, he was far from having no feelings. Though, Sebastian wasn’t willing to correct Nikolai on that because then he would have to reveal their relationship.

“What are you doing, Mishka?”, Sebastian asked, the silence deafening as the other man slowly removed mask and balaclava.

“It’s about time to show you the true me before you and I are too deep into this to end it without getting hurt.” Sebastian swallowed hardly. “I don’t want to live a lie, not with you.”

“You don’t have to do this, Mishka.”, Sebastian reached for the fabric around Nikto’s nose and mouth but the scarf fell down as the man took off the last piece of his mask. Sebastian’s breath hitched as the gas lamp’s light illuminated the notches and lines on Nikto’s face, shadows deepening the impurity of his skin.

“Not so pretty anymore, huh?”, Nikto chuckled humorlessly which wasn’t unusual for the older man but this time it pained Sebastian to hear it. He used to moan breathless compliments about how beautiful his partner was during their sex, though, he had never seen Nikto’s face before. While Sebastian was proud of most his scars and didn’t deem them ugly, the idea that his partner could think differently about his appearance had never occurred to him. He should have guessed that the reasons Nikto never showed his face were running deeper than just hiding his identity.

“You surely expected different-“

“Stop.”, Sebastian moved the hand again that was still lingering in front of Nikto’s disfigured face. “Can I touch you, Misha?” He rarely used Nikto’s name without the term of endearment but he wanted the other man to know that he was serious about it. It was hard to tell at times if Nikto understood the real intentions of people, were his reactions almost always the same, cold and distant.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”, he whispered.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the feeling of ruined skin against his sensitive fingertips. Years ago, still with Blaustein’s platoon, Sebastian had served a month in Afghanistan where he had been buried underneath pieces of debris. Trying to free himself, he had scratched of the skin on all ten fingers, the tips having healed but not without leaving them highly sensible. Now, this trait came in handy as he traced every scar, every bump on Nikto’s face. Only stopping at a particularly deep and poorly healed wound, below the eye, stretching from the right nostril to the temple.

“What happened?”, Sebastian asked as he looked away from all the damage to focus on the ice blue irises that stared at him.

“Viktor Zakhaev, his only language is violence. I had the opportunity to attend one of his famous interrogations.”, Nikto explained, his voice steady but Sebastian could see the glistening of angry tears in his partner’s eyes. “Almost killed, should have finished his work instead of leaving me with this ugly mug.”

“Misha.”, Sebastian warned.

“What happened to you?”, the older man asked instead. He had seen Sebastian’s scars before but usually they never had enough breath left to talk.

“I trusted the wrong person.”, Sebastian shrugged. “Didn’t let anyone beyond my walls since then.”

“Trust is the friend that’ll stab you in the back.”, Nikto muttered.

“I hope you have no knife then.”, Sebastian smiled.

“You shouldn’t trust me.”

“Maybe but you’re the first person in a long time that makes me feel good.” Sebastian used his second hand to hold Nikto’s face in between them before he leaned forward to place a kiss on the scar he had touched before, then several kisses more on every little cicatrice he could find.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Do you want to know what I think?”, Sebastian leaned in closer to reach Nikto’s ear. “Kraseevyi.”, he exhaled, feeling the man beneath him tense.

“You’re lying!”, he exclaimed.

“I have no reason too, Mishka.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Sebastian moved back on his heels to look at his partner again. Nikto nodded in acknowledgment. “So, you want to-“

“I want to fuck you.”

“Way to say it.”, Sebastian chuckled before he leaned forward again to kiss the other man, this time on the chapped lips. Nikto propped up on his knees to tower above the slightly smaller Austrian. He wrapped his hands around the back of Sebastian’s head, combing the too long strands between his calloused fingers.

“You need a hair cut, daragój.”, Nikto said between kissing his partner. Before Sebastian could answer him, he was pushed down on the mattress, the older Russian straddling his lap. Once Nikto surmounted his anxiety, he was quiet the dominant part in their relationship which Sebastian preferred because, if he was honest with himself, he couldn’t help his partner and he feared that one day he would lose Misha to the fact that he was just another broken mind unable to live a normal life. “Shut up in your head, moj milije.” Nikto stopped above him, looking down.

“I am sorry.”

“Second thoughts?”

“Never!”, Sebastian lied and pulled his lover down, so that Nikto’s full weight settled on him. It’s been a while since they last had shared intimacies andSebastian had missed the warm body against his own.

“You’re such a liar.”, Nikto whispered as he grinded down, seeking friction. The electricity rushed through Sebastian’s nerves, feeling his cock growing hard. “I don’t like liars.” Nikto removed one hand from Sebastian’s hair to reach down between their bodies. A cold, glove-less hand touched the heated skin beyond the Austrian’s pants. Gasping, he searched for hold on Nikto’s shoulders. The older Russian ignored the writhing mess beneath him an continued slowly stroking his lover’s cock beyond the fabric of his pants.

“Fuck.”, Sebastian whined, trousers growing too tight.

“No swearing.”, Nikto scolded.

“Stop messing around, Russian.”, Sebastian replied.

“So impatient.” With one fleeing move, Nikto pulled down the confinements of their dicks, first Sebastian’s, then his own. It was cool beyond the old walls of the villa and the nightly breeze send shivers along the Austrian’s bare thighs.

It took additional crucial seconds to prepare Sebastian before he finally felt the bliss of being full.

“Shit.”, Sebastian cursed as he clasped onto Nikto’s back who slowly breached Sebastian’s tight hole inch by inch. The younger man had tears in his eyes, though he was used to Nikto’s cock by now. “Mishka”, he moaned softly.

“All yours, Sebastian.”, the Russian answered, setting up a pace that would bring them quickly to the edge. They didn’t have all night , even if Sebastian couldn’t care less at the moment about Nikolai and Zane scolding them for the overtime absence. But he wanted to keep Nikto out of trouble, the Austrian had caused enough problems for his friends in the past.

Heated panting and the sound of smacking, wet skin filled the dim room as Nikto pushed Sebastian closer to the edge.

“I-I’m close, shit.”, Sebastian grunted, moving his hips with his partner’s rhythm to create more friction. Nikto moved his lips from Sebastian’s mouth to his neck, sucking hard at the sensible skin. And when Sebastian felt the pleasure finally breaking free, cum spilling over his stomach, he knew he was crying. It had been an emotional night, Nikto displaying his trust in Sebastian by revealing his disfigured face, the truth he couldn’t accept, that he felt love warming his heart, the pain of having to hide his feelings, everything broke down on him. If Hans could see him now, crying because his walls eventually crumbled to pieces, because Misha liked him enough to show his face, because after all Sebastian was the troubled, mislead mind Blaustein had always seen in him. Hans would say: ‘I told you, Kleiner.’ and then he would embrace him, promising heaven on earth because there was always hope for Sebastian Krueger. He missed his former Lieutenant a lot.

“Why are you crying?”, Nikto asked, curiosity in his voice.

“Don’t leave me behind.”, Sebastian managed to whisper when his thoughts returned to the present reality.

“I won’t, moye sokrovishche.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me your opinion or leave a Kudos if you like  
> You can always add me on Twitter for more rant about CoD and other stuff: [Lvckylvx](https://Twitter.com/Lvckylvx)


End file.
